


First Choice, Last Love

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley always comes back, Hope banks on that a little too often. So when Kelley doesn't come back one time, Hope realizes it was her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice, Last Love

Hope stared at the door that had just slammed shut. It had shut with so much force that it had knocked a picture frame from the wall. Hope had no idea the small defender had the ability to rattle the home like that. Her husband, she knew, could, but Kelley? She never would’ve guessed. 

She stared and wondered if she could go after the woman, fix what was broken. Kelley’s words rang loud in her mind though ‘You chose him, that is your choice. I can't love someone who won’t chose me first. I can’t do this anymore. I deserve better.’ That was the last thing she said before walking out the door. Maybe she’d really screwed up this time, maybe Kelley meant it this time. 

After the first hour, Hope started to worry, Kelley normally would return by now. She had started pacing after that, back and forth across the living room floor, her dogs watching her from the couch. By hour two, she had broken out a case of beer, still pacing, heart sinking further and further. By hour three, she had lost it, tossing things around the house, her favorite china dishes her mother had gotten her, the small coffee side table had been overturned. At hour four, Jerramy walked in and she was sobbing on the floor. He walked over to her, picking her up in his arms carefully. He kissed the top of her head as he carried her up to their room.

“It’ll be ok Hope, the pain will stop soon.” He promised her, maybe he was right. She knew he had left his side piece just recently too. Maybe this was their real shot.

x-x-x

Hope hadn’t seen or heard from Kelley since the woman had left her house over two months ago, the younger woman missing a camp for an injury. So, when she found out that their flights were landing at the same time and they were supposed to head over to the hotel together, she figured that would be a good thing, a moment to talk with her. When Hope saw her by baggage claim, she couldn’t help but smile, they could surely get pass this. 

Then she saw Kelley wrap an arm around someone and Hope’s stomach dropped. She watched as Kelley pulled the woman close into a kiss. Hope was filled with rage. She was ready to turn on her heel and march out to the van, but she wanted to know who exactly her Kelley was kissing. Waiting till they turned, Hope had to stop herself from storming over to the couple and knocking the other woman out. Emily Sonnett had her hands on Hope’s Kelley.

“Hey,” Ali said, startling Hope from her thoughts, “come on Hope, you don’t need to see this.” Ali looped her arm with Hope’s and pulled her away. Ali told Ash to scoot over and she pushed Hope into the van. Hope watched as they drove away, Kelley standing outside now waiting for the next van, her face buried in Sonnet’s neck. Hope watched until the couple were long out of sight, when she sat upright in her seat she finally crumbled again. Ali put her hand over Hope’s squeezing it gently. 

“It’ll be ok,” she said softly, letting the woman lean into her side. The car ride went by in a blur for Hope, all she kept thinking of was why couldn’t she have figured things out sooner.

x-x-x

**5 years later**

Hope stared across the room at Kelley, arms full with the newest family member to the team; the newest O’Hara in line. The small child looked a lot like Kelley, something Hope was thankful for. 

Hope had to admit, Emily had been good for Kelley, better than Hope ever could have been for the woman. Hope had had to learn to stand to the side and let everything happen. 

It had been over a year now since she and Jerramy had separated. Considering everything that had happened, they were still really good friends. Once they’d gotten everything onto the table, each loving someone else who had left them, they’d agreed to at least try to keep their friendship together. Jerramy worried about Hope still, calling to check up on her all the time and trying to help her move on.

However, Hope knew that she had lost her chance with Kelley, that she’d never fully move on; Kelley was the love of her life. She wondered if maybe she was Kelley’s too, maybe she had settled to be with Emily Sonnett, whose name rolled off Hope’s tongue like a curse word, but Hope knew she was happy. So, Hope stayed in the background and didn’t let her wants, her needs, bother Kelley again. She wasn’t going to ruin what Kelley had built, what made her so happy.

“She’s got your good looks Kell,” Tobin joked, nudging Emily’s shoulder with her own. Hope let out a small smile.

“Yeah well, that’s how it tends to work Tobs,” Alex chuckled, shaking her head at her friend. 

“Well, she’s got a big name to live up to, with the whole O’Hara thing and all,” Emily said, leaning against the bed next to Kelley, looking down at their daughter.

“That’s right! You haven’t given us even a clue as to what you named her yet. Time to fess up,” Syd called out and Kelley looked up at them. 

“Lillian Alice O’Hara,” Emily said, Hope nearly dropped the cup of coffee she had. Had it not been for Christie, the warm liquid would be all over the floor. 

“I got ya,” Christie said wrapping an arm around Hope’s midsection, keeping her close. Hope stared at Kelley who was staring right back at her, eyes filled with love. 

“Thank you,” Hope whispered. It was entirely to Kelley and Christie knew that, but she brushed it off like it was for catching the cup. Kelley just nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from Hope till a small squeak came from the tiny bundle in her arms. 

x-x-x

It wasn’t till later, when nearly everyone had left, that Hope got a moment to look at the child, a good long look. She had Kelley’s smile, even if it was gas as the doctor kept saying. Hope looked up at Kelley who was sleeping on the bed, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

“Good job Kells, I’m so proud of you,” she whispered before turning to leaving, find Emily standing in her way. Hope braced herself, knowing how protective the woman was.

“Did you want to hold her?” Emily said after a few moments, breaking the awkwardness in the room. Hope looked down at the child in the little bassinet, unsure of herself.

“I… I was just leaving.”

“Hope,” Emily said and Hope looked toward her again, “hold her.” It was an order and Hope couldn’t help but follow it. She carefully took the young child in her arms, staring down into the soft brown eyes that would match Kelley’s as they lightened in the coming days. Tears filled Hope’s eyes as her chest tightened, she’d really messed up but god did Kelley make the best out of the worst situation a person could be in.

“I should go,” Hope said as she kissed the girl’s forehead and passed her back to Emily who nodded.

“Hope,” Emily called again right before Hope stepped out of the room. Hope internally groaned, she just wanted to go home to wallow, alone. “She worries about you still.”

“Tell her I’ll be ok, for me.”

“Alright.”

“Tell her I’m really proud of her.”

“She knows, but I’ll tell her again.” Hope gave a nod, without another word she was gone. She went right to her hotel where Jerramy was waiting and she cried into his chest. She told him all about the little girl that was supposed to be her’s, the one that she had dreamed of having with Kelley. He just held her and told her it would be ok.

Hope didn’t believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't know much about Jerramy before this and had a characterization for him that had to ring true in this and yeah I kinda have a deep dislike bordering hate for the man now. But besides that let me know what you think of this one. As always comments, thoughts? Prompts? Oh I have a list [Right here](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/post/146925950871/ok-ive-gone-back-roughly-a-month-through-my) of all the prompts I've got to work on, if ones missing just let me know.


End file.
